Child of Time
by The WolfCat
Summary: AU series 4 Something is coming and it could destroy the world. The Doctor must unite with his former companions and a team known as the Individuals. But when one of their lives is put in danger, will they still be able to fight it?
1. Star Gazer

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Doctor who, or any of the songs in this fic, but I do own most of the poems!

**Child of time**

1. Star Gazer

Her heart drowned in sorrow, as she gazed up at the stars. They brought back painful memories of happy times.

'I hope he's thinking of me, where ever he is,' she thought to herself.

Sick of wallowing in self pity, she decided to take her mind off things.

"I need to clear my head," she said, "I'll have a little walk, think about and come back.

She decided to leave a note, just in case, because she knew what her mum was like. Grabbing a pen off her table, she quickly scribbled:

'No need to worry, just off for a stroll. Be back by 11 o'clock by the LATEST!

Love Rose xxx'

That gave her about an hour, give or take. She hadn't changed into her pyjamas yet, so she just grabbed her bag and keys and wandered out through the door.

***

The street shone with an orange-y gold glow from the streetlights. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a little black cat prowling along the wall. It gazed at her with luminous green eyes and gave a gentle miaow.

"Hey, I won't hurt you. It's alright." Rose said softly, and brought her curved index finder from the cat's head to its tail. It purred with delight. The cat then leapt off the wall and sauntered off, down an empty street.

Rose carried on walking, following the same route she always took when life got too much. She let her mind drift back to the happiest time of her life. Her time with the Doctor. She turned the corner, then went down a little lane, and turned right. She looked up. She could just make out the sign in the dim light. Brookfield Place. She didn't recognise the name, or the street for that matter.

Ah. She knew where she'd gone wrong.

'I went down the wrong lane. I went down the second one instead of the first,' Rose thought.

Then she said "Honestly! I can be so stupid someti-"

Suddenly, three figures pounced in front of her. A hand covered her mouth, while another clasped her throat. Another pair of hands grasped her arms.

"Shut it! Be nice and quiet, and we won't hurt you... any more than we need to." The voice was rough, obviously male. Rose sussed that it came from the guy not restraining her.

The three men dragged her down the nearby alleyway. The street lamp near the entrance had burnt out. She was thrown back, and collided with the wire fence there. She pulled herself up and was horrified by what she saw.

Two of the men had blades in their hands, while the other, bigger man stood between them.

"Gimme the bag, girl! Gimme the bag!" The middle guy roared.

Rose obliged, shaking with fear. He sifted through the contents, taking her purse and her phone. He took the two £10 notes out her purse and the fiver. He hurled the worn bag back at her, deciding it was not worth much.

"No credit cards? Nothing like that?"

Rose shook her head, still terrified. She scrambled to get up.

"Stay where you are! We're not finished with you yet..."

She froze, stricken with terror.

He took a step closer.

"See, thing is girl, you gotta make it worth our while..."

"No! Please no!" Rose sobbed, her voice barely a whisper. "No..."

She tried to break into a run, but one of the 'henchmen' caught her before she could escape. Pain shot through her inner left thigh but she didn't care. She had to escape before they...

"You're not getting away that easily!"He yelled at her. His prey would not leave until HE was finished.

Something hard hit her on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious and leaving her at the mercy of her attackers.

***

**Please read AND REVIEW. You can be nice or nasty, but I'd like to say it does get better!** Until next time...


	2. Lost

2. Lost

"Hey, you're alive!"

Rose awoke dizzy and confused. She only wanted one thing.

"Doctor... Need Doctor..." She said to the blurry figure.

"Okay, I'll fetch the Doctor!" It was a male voice, she was sure. It sounded young, maybe a teenager. She couldn't quite place the accent but it definitely wasn't from London.

How did the Doctor know she was here? In fact, WHERE was here? Her sight returned and Rose looked around, hoping to find some clues. She was in a room, converted into a whole house. There was small kitchen area and a battered red couch facing an old TV. Two dogs were snoozing in dog baskets in the corner behind the couch. She was on an old pine bed with a thick red blanket over her. Next to her bed, there was another practically identical, expect it had a red blanket decorated with little gold stars.

The door opened. The figure appeared in the doorway. Rose propped herself up on her elbows for a better look.

"She's awake!" He said. Rose seen a mobile pressed to his ear. "She seems fine... Well, apart from that obviously!"

Apart from what? Rose thought.

The boy entered the room, and turned on the red lamp which was attached to the wall, beside Rose. In an instant the room exploded with light. She saw the boy properly. He was only about twelve. He had light brown hair, which was slightly ruffled.

"She'll be here in a minute, she's just getting dinner." He explained to her. He walked over to the kitchen area and got three plates out a cupboard.

She? Rose was lost. Where was the Doctor?

"I'm back!!" A girl called out, as she entered the room. She was about thirteen, maybe fourteen. She had long blondy brown hair down to her chest. She put the plastic bag she was carrying on kitchen counter. The smell of chips filled the room.

As the boy busied himself in the kitchen putting the food onto plates, the girl sat on the bed opposite to the bed Rose was on.

"HI! My name is Lauren and that," she pointed to the boy, "Is Corey."

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked, completely confused.

"I'm a doctor." Lauren notified her."And on that subject, how do you feel? You took a nasty blow to the head. And there's also the stab wound-"

"Stab wound?!!" Rose interrupted.

"Yeah, you got stabbed in the inner left thigh."

Rose looked puzzled. She didn't remember getting stabbed.

"When you got mugged..." Lauren reminded her.

Then memories came flooding back. The alley, the three men, the wrong turn, the note-

"My mum!" Rose exclaimed, "I told her I'd be back by eleven!"

"Well, It's half twelve now." Corey told them as he brought the food over. It was chips and pizza from one of the chip shops in town. "You might as well stay the night."

"I'm sorry, we've been really rude. We don't even know your name." Lauren realised.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. At least we know your memory's fine."

Corey agreed with Lauren, nodding as his mouth was full of chips. Rose began to eat.

PING!

"That's the kettle done. Do you want tea, Rose?"

"Yes, please. Milk and two sugars."

As Corey went off to make them all tea. Rose asked Lauren some burning questions.

"Why are you having dinner at half past midnight?"

"Our band had a gig that lasted 'till ten, and we were on our way the chippie when we found them attacking you."

"Thanks for saving me."

"Don't mention it." Lauren said, but she smiled.

"Are you guys related?"

"Cousins."

"Oh. Where ARE you parents?"

"Gone." Lauren answered simply.

Corey came over with the tea. When he did, Lauren stood up.

"I'm gonna see where Ichigo is. " She said. She walked out the door and returned about five minutes later holding a small black cat. She placed it gently on the floor. It leapt up onto the bed Rose was on, and began to purr.

"This is Ichigo. Sorry about her jumping up like that, she usually sleeps on my bed." Lauren apologised.

"No, it's fine. I like her. I think I seen her before I got mugged."

"Yeah, she likes to wander."

They finished the rest of their tea, talking about the rescue.

"They hit you, and we ran to the alleyway. Treasure," Corey indicated to the pink dog basket, "Well, she was amazing. She ran and leapt unto the guy holding the knife that didn't hurt you, and knocked to the ground, where he dropped the knife. Then sat on him so he couldn't get up."

"And then," Lauren continued, "Jambo, Corey's dog, ran head first into the other guy with a knife right in the crotch. He fell too, and couldn't get up for the pain. Then we attacked the big guy using The Manoeuvre."

"What's The Manoeuvre?" Rose asked.

"It was invented by some girls in our school," Corey explained, "First you kick him in the groin, then knee him the face and hit him on the head with a hairbrush. But we didn't have a hair brush, so we hit him... with a shoe!"

They all laughed for a few minutes, and then Lauren announced it was time for bed.

"Rose, you stay in that bed. Corey. You sleep in mine and I'll sleep on the floor."

Rose tried to protest but Lauren is REALLY good at arguing.

"She was our school debate champion three years in a row," Corey told Rose.

Lauren laid down two think beach towels on the floor, and used her star blanket as a duvet. Rose nestled down and soon fell asleep.

Rose awoke hours later. She'd just had a dream about travelling with the Doctor. They were on an exotic beach on a distant alien planet, eating pie, which was considered a delicacy there. He had said:

"I love you."

Then Rose woke up. She could hear sweet singing. Gentle, but she could still hear the words.

Lost

Written by Katy Perry and Ted Bruner

Caught in the eye of a hurricane  
Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade  
So sick of this town pulling me down  
My mother says I should come back home but  
Can't find the way cause the way is gone  
So if I pray am I just sending words into outer space

Have you ever been so lost  
Known the way and still so lost  
Another night waiting for someone to take me home  
Have you ever been so lost

Is there a light  
Is there a light  
At the end of the road  
I'm pushing everyone away  
'Cause I can't feel this anymore  
Can't feel this anymore

Have you ever been so lost  
Known the way and still so lost  
Another night waiting for someone to take me home  
Have you ever been so lost  
Have you ever been so LOST

Rose thought about the words. They really described her time with the Doctor. She knew what it felt like to be lost.

*

There will be more IF there's more reviews. I've loads of favourites and story alerts, but only one review?

But a huge thanks to Kitty Bridgeta!

Sorry, not that much of a cliff-hanger. It'll be better next time but only if you review...

Lost (with lyrics) - .com/watch?v=JW-g4lDvnlk


	3. The Individuals

Hey peeps! Here's the link for the 'Lost' video - http://www(DOT)/watch?v=4kvD-QN_0LE

Remember: More reviews equal more chapters!

3. The Individuals

The whistling sound of the kettle woke Rose up. She looked around. Where was she?

"Good morning, Rose!" said a cheery voice.

Rose groaned. She was NOT a morning person. She couldn't understand how anyone could be happy this early.

"You have to get up, or I'll sit on you!"

"Trust me; you do not want Lauren to sit on you. I have awoken many a morning, with her trying to squash ALL MY BONES ON PURPOSE!!!" Another voice chimed in, from across the room.

"Cool it, Corey, or you'll be stripped of your tea duties."

"But, but I love making tea!"

Lauren walked over to the kitchen, where Corey was fulfilling his tea duties.

Rose remembered where she was. She was in Lauren & Corey's home, after they saved her life nearly. She really owed them, even though they didn't think she did.

The delicious aroma of bacon filled the room. Hungry, Rose sat up and immediately regretted it. Pain hit her in the thigh. She held back a loud yelp, but Lauren could tell by her expression that she was in pain.

Abandoning the bacon and becoming a severe safety risk, she ran to help.

"It's okay Lauren, go back to the bacon. I'm fine, but I don't think Corey is!"

Lauren turned to look at the kitchen. Her cousin was panicking over the choice to bring the tea over or cook the bacon. Lauren made his decision for him. Picking up the frying pan full of bacon off the hob, she ordered him to take the tea to Rose.

Lauren finished frying the bacon and was sharing it amongst the three of them when:

PING!

"Sausages are done!"

Lauren continued making breakfast, while Rose and Corey had a chat. She brought them each a plate piled with sausages, bacon and toast.

Lauren looked at Rose and asked:

"You aren't a vegetarian, are you?"

"I've thought of it, but pigs are just too damn delicious!"

Lauren relaxed. They started chatting about Lauren & Corey's band. They called themselves 'The Individuals' and they had six members all together. Lauren sang and played guitar, Corey was the drummer, a girl called Rachel played keyboard, a boy called Kieran played the trumpet and percussion while his friend Duncan play saxophone and other various instruments. A girl called Courtney accompanied Lauren with base guitar.

"Hey, if you want you can come to the gig we're tonight. You can meet the band and have a drink with us, but no alcohol 'cause we're all only thirteen."

Hmm... Either watch a band she's never heard of, then have a soft drink with a bunch of kids she's never met, or stay at home with her mother...

"I'd love to!"

***

It was nine o' clock and Rose was a bar she vaguely knew, but there was one difference: tonight she was sober. After an LONG time with her mum, Rose couldn't wait to leave. Jackie was worried that Rose may get hurt again, insisting that it was too dangerous to go out. Rose managed to persuade her to let her go. She explained that her 'saviours' were in the band and they would probably walk home with her.

When the curtain went up, Rose was amazed. They all looked so grown up, so professional, even though they were only thirteen.

There was a girl, with long copper blond hair, sitting at a keyboard. That will be Rachel, thought Rose. Rachel wore a darkish green top with white trousers. She suited them. Another girl was standing the other side the stage. She was tall with shoulder length auburn hair. She was wearing a dark purple dress with a band of rectangles around the front, and was clutching a red base guitar. She must be Courtney. Two boys stood beside her. One boy had curly blonde hair and the larger boy had short black hair. There was bench of percussion instruments hidden just from view, but Rose could see some of it from the table she was sitting at, on the higher level. Rose was unsure of which boy was Duncan and which one was Kieran. She spotted Corey behind the drum kit and smiled at him. He looked round for her, and gave her a smile back.

Lauren was the real shocker. Dressed in a floaty red dress with jeans underneath, she looked really pretty wearing simple clothes.

Lauren walked over to the boys and whispered in the dark haired boy's ear, and then they nodded. She did the same to the two girls and Corey. Then she stood up to the mic and waited. People in the bar were still chatting. Lauren turned around and nodded at the rest of the band, focusing on the dark haired boy.

Without warning, he picked up his saxophone and played the scales. Really loudly. The room silenced.

"Hello, people," Lauren said into the mic, "We're The Individuals, and we're gonna play you a couple of songs. There was some applause and the band started to play. .com/watch?v=hMs-SWRYrEM

I Need a Holiday – Scouting for Girls

It's a beautiful day, but I'm stuck inside.  
Staring at this screen, working 9-5.  
How I hate this job, coz the days do drag.  
They work me like a dog and the moneys bad.  
Cheer up cheer up, don't be blue.  
Don't forget its hometime soon.  
We'll make it through another working day.  
I need a holiday.  
I need a holiday with my friends.  
I'm working everyday.  
I'm working everyday for the weekend.  
Looking at my watch, for the millionth time

The days go slow, and then the evenings fly.  
When I'm outta this place, and the days been won.  
I'm going out with my friends; I'm hanging out in the sun.  
Cheer up cheer up, don't be blue.  
Don't forget its hometime soon.  
We'll make it through another working day.  
I need a holiday.  
I need a holiday with my friends.  
I'm working everyday.  
I'm working everyday for the weekend.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
But I need you, yeah I need you.  
Yeah I need you more than I can say.  
Yeah I need you, yeah I need you.  
Yeah I need you more than I can say.  
More than I can say.  
Yeah I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, more than a holiday.  
Yeah I need you, I need you, I n-n-n-n-need you, I need you more than I can say.  
More than I can say

They played more songs like 'I'm Not Over You', 'She's So Lovely and 'Elvis Ain't Dead' by Scouting For Girls and played 'I kissed A Girl', 'Wakin up in Vegas' and 'Self Inflicted' by Katy Perry. They also played 'Ur so Gay' by Katy Perry, which Lauren dedicated to Corey.

***

The band met Rose after they finished their set. Lauren introduced them to each other. They talked for hours, laughing and joking, really having fun.

"You're all quite different but you can really tell that you're great friends." Rose commented.

"Oh yeah," replied Duncan, the dark haired boy,"We're all best friends and get on great!"

"It really shows in your music."

"Thanks!" Courtney said, and then drained the last of her Coke.

"So how did you guys meet?" Rose inquired.

"We all went to the same high school, in Edinburgh." Rachel explained.

"So, you're all from Scotland? I didn't recognise your accents but I didn't know you were from another country!"

"It's just Scotland," laughed Lauren, "It's not Spain or Sweden. It's part of the same island!"

***

After another round of drinks they all headed home. Lauren & Corey walked Rose back to her flat and Jackie dragged them in for a cup of tea and a tonne of questions. She was bit shocked that the people who saved her 20 year-old daughter were just thirteen, but she got used to it.

Rose waved goodbye to them from the door way. She smiled at the paper they handed her. It had their phone number and address on it.

This was the first of many visits.

***

Review!

I need a holiday - http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=hMs-SWRYrEM

It's too difficult to type out all the links so just search the songs on youtube and add the word 'lyrics' to them!


	4. New Beginnings

Hello people, who have taken time to read this fic, and will take even more time to **review it**! (Hint, hint!) Just so you know set before Silence in the Library, so before Journey's End, Turn Left, and so on.

Now time for the thing you actually care about – the fic! Here goes...

4. New Beginnings 

**8 months later....**

Lauren screwed in the last screw and smiled at her creation. It had taken her three months to build, and finally she had finished. She used up every ounce of her spare time to complete it. She didn't run around screaming with joy. She didn't open any champagne. She didn't tell a single soul. She just smiled.

***

Sitting in the library on her favourite red velvet chair, hours later, Lauren still kept it secret. She had so many secrets...

"Hey, I thought you'd be here."

Lauren looked up and smiled, once again. Rose smiled back. Lauren put her hand made bookmark in her book.

"What're you reading?" Rose asked. Lauren always read. Classics, like Water ship Down, Animal Farm but also read teen books as well.

"Maximum Ride: MAX," Lauren answered. "I love this series. It's about 6 genetically enhanced kids, who have 2% avian, well bird DNA. It's fantastic!"

Rose looked at Lauren. She was so smart. Really, Rose wasn't just saying that 'her kid' was the best. Lauren was a genius, quite literally. When she waffled on, it reminded Rose of the Doctor.

"Want to help me make dessert? I was thinking cupcakes but – "

"Say no more."

Lauren was already on her feet. She had a serious look on her face, which always appeared when cupcakes were mentioned. Or any cake, for that matter. Or cookies. Or pie. Any confectionary really.

Lauren gave Rose a look that said, _Hurry-or-I'll- kill-you_. Lauren got like that if cake was put on hold.

"First," Lauren said, in a moment of realization, "I'm going to find Corey. Nearly four months in this place, and he STILL manages to get lost!"

"Oh god, you better check he's not died or anything. Just wandering around for hours on end..."

Lauren let out a small sunny laugh and left the library, in the hope of finding her cousin.

Rose was so glad she had done it. After 5 months of meeting up, chatting and performing, Rose had adopted Lauren and Corey. They were brilliant. She had gotten to know them both so well. She knew that Corey supported the Scottish football team, Hearts, hence why his dog was called Jambo. She knew Lauren was border line obsessive with Katy Perry, and was a fully fledged KatyKat. Lauren and Corey had had a bet that at least once a day for a month, Lauren had to fit in a Katy Perry or Scouting for Girls quote in a conversation. And Lauren won, hands down.

They knew of her travels with the Doctor. She had to tell them. She also told them about her feelings for the Time Lord. They weren't shocked. They weren't disgusted. They just listened, and they cared. They cared about her a lot, and she loved them so much...

Lauren stuck her head through the door.

"Found him. Cake time!"

Lauren then ran down the stairs, at full speed. She was like a bullet. Rose was amazed she hadn't died yet. She left the library, and seen Corey going down the stairs, much slower than Lauren. As he walked by Rose heard him mumbling.

"S'not my fault. This place is bloody HUGE!"

***

The cupcakes were fantastic. But they always were when Lauren made them. They had thick, creamy, white icing with multi coloured sprinkles.

She went back into the room containing her secret. Lauren's hot pink, plastic Primark watch said the time was 7.23 pm.

_It's time..._ Lauren thought.

She pulled the small lever on the large machine down. It sparked into life. Quite literally. A stream of curse words came from Lauren's mouth. But she stopped as soon as she looked at her machine. It was a dull green colour with a silver panel covered in bright flashing buttons.

Lauren burst into a huge smile_. If this works..._

Lauren began laughing, but not a sunny laugh. This was laugh that sounded almost... evil. Only Lauren could know what this machine and that laugh was for.

_Rose so deserves this..._

_Time to walk the dogs,_ she said to herself, with a sly smile to herself.

***

Sparks flew from the TARDIS console. The whole TARDIS was thrashing around wildly. The Doctor frantically tried to figure out the problem. He had to fix it. Fast.

"DOCTOR, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Donna yelled over the noise coming from the TARDIS. She slide swiftly to the left and gripped on to a coral twist.

"I don't know what's wrong with her! It's like... something pulling from the Time Vortex. Like a magnet."

"HOW?!!!!"

"I don't know!"

Donna could sense genuine panic in his voice. Nothing like this had happened since Parallel Earth. With Rose. The TARDIS tipped to the right.

They stopped with a violent halt. The TARDIS and all its contents fell back and landed on the floor.

"Jesus!" Donna exclaimed. She stood up and paper went everywhere, not that it mattered. "Where are we?"

"No idea!" The Doctor looked at her, and he grinned. "Let's see, shall we?"

He leapt up and bounded towards the door. He opened and looked out and saw...

Trees. A lot of trees and grass. Was that a bench?

It looked like a park. On Earth. But it seemed strange. Different. The air was sweeter, cleaner.

Could it be?

He didn't have time to think. Two Labrador Retrievers were running towards the TARDIS. They were incredibly fast. No sooner had he shut the door when he heard the thud of dog colliding with his ship. He put a finger to his lips and looked at Donna. She got the message.

"Jambo, you idiot! You just can't stop, can you?" A boy's voice said.

"Treasure, what's gotten into you?" A girl asked someone, presumably one of the dogs.

The dogs kept barking.

"Come on, we're going home!" The girl said, with a touch of frustration. The Doctor thought they sounded... Scottish?

The dogs stopped barking, and with a final growl, the golden dogs walked away with their owners. The Doctor heard the footsteps fade away. He nodded at Donna. The Doctor opened the door and stepped out. Donna followed him. He locked the door and they walked forward. They turned a lane and...

"Freeze!" Lauren said strong and fierce. The dogs were poised to attack, teeth bared, growling.

The Doctor raised his hands. Donna then copied him.

"Come with us."

They followed Lauren, while Corey guarded them from behind.

"Just wait 'til you see what we've got in store... "

**You like? Tell me your thoughts by either reviewing or you can PM me! I may not update for a bit as school is invading my personal life! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, especially SpecialAgentMcKenzie! **

_Until next time..._


	5. Introductions

Hello, readers! Sorry about taking quite a long time to update but like I said before, school is evil! I like it, but it's evil.

Anyways, here's chapter 5 of my awesome fic! (Well,_ I_ think it's awesome!)

* * *

5. Introductions

The Doctor woke up confused. He tried to remember what had happened. The TARDIS crash, the dogs, the kids, the... gas. The kids who had technically kidnapped him and Donna had led them down an alleyway. Then the girl took a container of some kind and dropped it deliberately on the ground. The kids and the dogs dashed to the end of the alley. Before the Doctor could think about running away, a thick cloud of purple smoke engulfed him and Donna. Within moments, they had fallen unconscious.

He looked around. His usually always perfect vision was fuzzy... what the hell had they used?

He was in some kind of... boardroom? He could make out rough shapes of people sitting in chairs. He couldn't make out any faces properly, but he felt them all looking in his direction. There was no mistaking the flaming red hair that belonged to the person slouched in front of him, still unconscious. Donna.

The Doctor tried to stand up but he was... HANDCUFFED TO THE CHAIR?! What was going on?! He had no idea. He tried to talk but no words came out. He tried again, louder. And again, now screaming at the top of his lungs, but still no sound. He assumed it was the drugs.

Admitting defeat, he waited for his sight to return to normal. Slowly, the blurred visions in front of him began to become slightly clearer. Donna had now woken up, but she had the same problems that he had first had when he had awoken.

He scanned the room once again, now recognising things. He looked at the door, a complicated metal door that needed a key to be opened. He knew it was locked by the way it was tightly shut, that could only be achieved when locked.

The Doctor looked at the people watching him. No, they weren't watching him; they were looking at the door, waiting for someone, something to return. He studied each of them carefully. He knew he recognised them but couldn't place them, couldn't remember their names. Had the gas invaded his mind, as well as his lungs?

He saw a man, who had short black hair with a sort of spikey fringe. He was wearing a World War II coat. He too was cuffed to a chair. The Doctor recognised him (He was very distinctive) but struggled to find a name....

J... J..... John? No... JACK!!!

Good old Captain Jack Harkness, the man who can never die....

Next to him was a young coloured girl, with long black hair. It was slightly ruffled.

_Probably those kids... _he thought.

He knew he recognised her, too. He was sure he knew her, travelled with her. But he couldn't remember her name.....

Yes, he could! It was Martha! How could he forget Martha?

Who was the man beside her? He vaguely looked like Martha, but he had short black hair. Not the brightest expression on his face, though. It was Mickey! Mickety, Mick, Mickey!

He heard a click of the key opening the door. Suddenly the door swung open revealing...

A teenage girl. She was not the same one who drugged him. This girl had short auburn hair, neatly groomed into place. She was dressed head to toe in black, wearing a black turtle neck sweater underneath a black leather jacket. Her trousers were also black. She wore a large pair of sunglasses, probably to conceal her identity.

She casually strolled into the room, and waited beside the door. She seemed to be... a guard? There were more people behind her.

In came an angel. It was her. The girl from the alley. There seemed to be a glow radiating from her. The Doctor decided it was the drugs. She had long, light brown hair that swept past her shoulders. She wore a small red bow, attached to a clip, in it. She has the most amazing sapphire blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, even with the serious expression on her face. Total super-villain in the making.

The other kidnapper, (Kid being the key word), the boy walked in with her. He had obviously spiked his hair up some more. He was much shorter than the girl, which was really noticeable when he stood by her side. He was wearing black trousers and black zip up top. Just peeking through the jacket, was a dark green T-shirt.

He looked very similar to the girl. There was definitely a relation, but it wasn't strong enough to be brother and sister. Cousins, maybe...

Another boy walked in. He was taller than the other boy and bulkier too. His hair was black and slightly curly. He looked strong. He seemed to be another guard, wearing exactly the same as the first girl, except he was wearing a black T-shirt instead of a turtle neck.

All the kids were dressed in black, except from sapphire eyes. She wore a red top that had a thin red and white striped ribbon around the waist. She wore white cords, and red pumps with a white bow. They were all also wearing sunglasses. Black, bulky, covering half their face... except angel girl, of course. When she put on her sunglasses, the Doctor wasn't surprised. Her sunglasses were red, Lolita-style heart glasses.

They all looked so cool and villainous, even the girl dressed in red.

The Doctor looked Red Girl up and down. She reached up to her sunglasses, and holding the left heart frame between her thumb and index finger, pulled them to the bridge of her nose. Her sapphire eyes glared at him, only him. She turned to the other kids.

"Oh, dear God, I'm being eye-raped!" She said, in a jokey tone that made them laugh. She took off her glasses and tossed them to the girl guard, who caught them perfectly.

She turned to the table of captured people. Then she smiled. Just for a moment she looked like a child. Then her expression became serious, but she still had a trace of a smile on her lips.

"Right then, let's get started," she said with a sinister smile. "I'm Lauren. And that's Courtney and Duncan on doors."

The two of them waved at their names, wiggling their fingers, while smiling.

"And this adorable lil' idiot," She put one arm around the boy who had not yet been named. "He's Corey." She gave him a little squeeze.

"Where... where am I?" Martha asked, confused.

"Yeah, where are we?!" Jack asked, in an angry tone.

His tone didn't bother Lauren. She remained calm as she revealed their location.

"London, Parallel Earth." She told them. "Well, the Earth parallel to your planet, anyhow."

Sensing a flood of questions, Lauren was about to explain. Then she had a better idea.

"Corey, explain."

He glared at her and she flashed him a cheery smile, feeling rather happy with herself.

Corey explained how every action has a different outcome on Parallel Earth. The Doctor thought he explained it well for someone described as an 'idiot'.

"The reason you are all here is..." Lauren began. "Oh!"

That "Oh!" and delay in Lauren revealing her plan, was all because a certain Rose Tyler walked at that exact moment wondering if Lauren and her friends wanted cookies.

* * *

I know, I update a month late then end on a cliffhanger, not fair, right? Well, sorry. Thing is I started writing this chapter ages ago, but I had various school projects to do, and my sister Gemma (who '_shares_' my laptop) was freaking out about exams. And to make things worse, my little sister Jodie who's 3 went into hospital for over a week, but is now fine. And the cherry on the heavily sprinkled cupcake, I've been ill for the past 5 days. :¬(

My life sucks.

TARDIS Queen x

PS This chapter is especially dedicated to my friend, SpecialAgentMcKenzie, who has nagged me until I updated. 'Courtney' is based on her. Please read her fic – I promise she updates more then I do!


	6. Broken

Hello, readers! I'm having trouble with Microsoft Word - it's not working. I need to enter a product key, I don't know what it is - it's just a huge problem. It means I might not update as often as I'd like. Not that that usually happens.  
So here's your next instalment of 'Child of Time'! I hope it's enough to tide you over.

* * *

6. Broken

The plate of cookies smashed as they hit the floor. Lauren didn't even glance at the wreckage. She probably didn't even notice.

"ROSE!" She yelled at the blonde figure running down the hall. Lauren darted out the room, following her.

Corey looked at the smashed plate and scattered cookies. He had a sad look on his face.

"Oh, for God's sake! They're just cookies!" Courtney said sternly, angry at his lack of priorities.

"It's not that," he told her. "That was the plate I made at those craft lessons."

"But you hated that plate," Duncan reminded him. "You wanted to smash it the minute you took it home."

"But I spent WEEKS on it!" he whined. "And I've gotten attached to it over the months." He sniffled.

Courtney slapped the the back of his head. Hard.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, MAN!" She yelled, shaking him. "It was a rubbish plate. And everyone, including you, is glad to see the back of it!"

In order to prevent an argument with Courtney, that would most likely end in him getting hurt, Corey picked up an almost whole cookie off the floor and ate it.

"Rose! I need to explain! It's not what you think!" Lauren yelled, trying get through to her.

* * *

Lauren ran down the corridor, hoping to catch up with Rose. So far she'd ran down 2 corridors and a flight of stairs, and hadn't tripped up once.

THUD!

It was bound to happen sooner or later.

She sat up and groaned clutching her head.

"That's all I need now - bloody concussion!" She muttered to herself.

She looked around, and recognised where she was. There was a door was slightly open. The door to Rose's bedroom. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and went inside.

Rose was sitting on her bed, tears flowing down her face. Se looked up at the young girl approaching her. She didn't shout at her, nor did she throw something. She just looked at her.

"Rose," Lauren said, sitting down beside her. "I need to explain."

"Yeah, you do," She replied, softly.

"See, the thing is, it's incredibly important that everyone that's in that room is in there," Lauren began. "Well, I actually have a speech prepared but I want to give it to the whole room. And it's just not as awesome as it is when you hear it for the first time."

"Do I need to go back in there?" Rose asked her, in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, you kinda do," Lauren told her.

Lauren had a question she needed to ask. It was a question that Lauren didn't know the answer to.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. It's just..." Rose sighed. "I can't explain. I mean, I never thought I'd see the Doctor again. Then he was just there, and I guess I freaked out." There was a pause, like Rose was unsure whether or not to say the next part. "I'm not feeling too great, either. I feel a bit dizzy, and my stomach hurts a little."

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Lauren asked, her voice full of concern.

"A couple days, I guess."

Lauren looked Rose up and down, a frown on her face. There was a brief moment of silence as Lauren pondered something. She shook her head, dismissing the theory in her mind.

"C'mon, we better get back in that room. Like I said, it's REALLY important," Lauren said, standing up.

"Can I get ready first?" Rose asked. "I don't exactly want to go back in there looking like this," She indicated her mascara streaked face.

"Sure," Lauren said, smiling at her guardian.

"Thanks," Rose said, returning the smile.

* * *

After Rose had touched up on her make-up and relaxed, the two of them made their way to boardroom C. It turns out they were not the only new people there.

"Where WERE you?!" Lauren quizzed the two latecomers, while Rose sat down in a chair away from the table, near the back. "You were meant to be here AGES ago!"

Lauren swore the Doctor's eyes lit up with Rose entered the room.

"Um.... Well, you see.. uhhh..." Rachel babbled.

"What were you doing?" Lauren questioned.

"Nothing!" Kieran answered, quickly. A little too quickly.

"Kieran was.... just helping me fix my laptop." Rachel nodded, saying it with the same speed he had.

"Yeah, 'cause it's, uh, got a virus. Not good."

Lauren gave them a look, but decided to leave it there. She turned to the table of time travellers.

"Now I know, you must seriously want to know why you're here. The first thing you need to know: it's important. Incredibly important. Just keep that in mind." Lauren looked at the faces listening to her. Most had a look of confusion, mixed with impatience and worry. The Doctor just had a look of concentration. He was watching her intensely. She continued.

"Planet Earth is in danger," she told them. "I don't know how. All I know is that it could destroy the Earth. This Earth, your Earth... Hell, maybe even the whole universe!"

Everyone had a shocked look on their face, apart from Lauren and Corey. Even the Doctor's eyes had widened.

"The thing is," Lauren told them, "We don't know what we're up against. One thing's for sure - it's powerful."

There was an agonising silence as everyone digeted this news. It seemed years since anyone spoke up.

"I have a question," Jack said, raising his free hand. "Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Lauren," She replied.

"No, let me rephrase that. _What _are you? You look and you act human, but you're far too smart for a human."

"My thoughts exactly," The Doctor said, staring at the girl.

"You alien?" Jack quizzed. "What kind? Time Lord?"

The Doctor stiffened at this. There was no way she could be...

"Look, I'm human!" Lauren told them. "I'd let you feel my heartbeat, but, uh, it wouldn't be the only thing you'd feel, if you catch my drift."

"Are you going to un-cuff us yet?" Martha asked. "In fact, why did you cuff us in the first place?"

"We needed you here," Corey explained, remembering when he'd asked Lauren the same question. "It made sure you wouldn't escape before we told you what was going on."

"Why should we believe you?" Donna asked them. "How do we we know you're not lying?"

"Yeah! What's to stop us going home?" Jack demanded.

All the people at the table spoke up, while the kids were trying to calm them own. Everyone was becoming more and more frustrated, all trying to argue over one another. All but one.

"They're telling the truth," Rose said quietly, staring at the floor like she had been doing most of the time. Only Lauren heard her. She looked and gave her a reassuring smile. Corey caught the look between them and smile too. Seeing the smiles, Martha looked between Rose and the kids. Mickey did this as well He had no idea what was going on.

"They're telling the truth," Rose said, a little louder this time. Rachel and Kieran heard, and stopped arguing too. When Duncan realised what was going on, he stopped too. It was just Donna and Jack, the two loudest and and angrier people, against Courtney. When Courtney noticed the absence of other voices, she kept quiet. Seeing the girl they were arguing with shut up, Jack and Donna were pleased and confused at the same time. Rose decided to say it one more time.

"They're telling the truth. I believe them."

Everyone turned to stare at her. A part of her wished she hadn't said anything. But it was only a tiny bit.

Bravely, she stood up and walked to the front. Something told her they weren't lying. Her head, not her heart. Her eyes scanned the people at the table. Everyone in the room had their eyes locked on Rose, with various expressions. Lauren and Corey had that reassuring smile that instantly made her feel better. Jack and Mckey had quite shocked faces, seeing the girl they never thought they'd see again. Martha looked shocked too, with an edge of jealousy. Donna's fierce look had softened when she saw Rose, as she knew everything about her.

And there was the Doctor. The love of her life. He looked completely shocked, and a hint of confusion in his eyes. He never looked confused. If she could have, she would've taken a picture. She looked at him for a lingering moment before looking at everyone. She took a deep breath.

"I believe them," Rose announced. "They're telling the truth."

"She's right."

Everyone stopped looking at Rose and looked at the Doctor, who'd just spoken.

"They're not lying," He told them staring intently at Lauren. "One thing, can you get the handcuffs off me? I can't help you when I'm handcuffed."

Lauren smiled a hopeful smile, and Corey went to release the Doctor. The others faces relaxed when they realised they were going to get released.

"Another thing," The Doctor said. "Can I get my TARDIS key back?"

"No," Lauren told him. "I can't have you buggering off to the far corners of the universe."

"Please? It's very important it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Don't worry," She assured him. "It's in safe hands."

"Whose?"

"Mine."

Although she had technically kidnapped him and his friends, he somehow felt he could trust her. She gave off a good-guy vibe.

"If they can't get home, where will they stay?" asked Rachel.

"Hello? Have you SEEN the size of this place?" Rose said, remiding the Doctor of the Rose he knew. Rachel shrugged in reply.

"Whose house is it anyway?" asked Martha. This was a question everyone one wanted to know the answer to.

"Mine," Rose said. "It belonged to my parents."

"What happened to them?" asked Jack, a lot calmer than he had been before.

"Oh, they moved to France," she explained. "But they gave me the house so now we live here."

"We?" The Doctor questioned. Had Rose got a new boyfriend? Was she married?

"Me," she said. "And my kids." She put one arm around Lauren and the other around Corey.

WHAT?! Kids?! How could she have kids?! No, they had to be joking, right?

"Adopted, not biological." explained Lauren, sorting out the confusion. "I mean, Christ! She's only 20. Nearly 21." When she said this, she looked at Rose with a sly smile on her face. Rose shook her head, a hint of smile on her face but her eyes narrowed. Lauren merely smiled back.

Nearly 21... It had been a year since he last saw her. She'd changed a bit. Her hair was more honey coloured, and if it was even possible, she was even more beautiful.

"Hey, Corey, aren't we forgetting something?" Lauren reminded .

"Uh? Oh, yeah!" He remebered he hadn't released anyone, he'd just taken the key out his pocket. He released the Doctor first.

The second Corey took the hadcuffs off him, the Doctor did something he'd wanted to do the minute he saw Rose. He ran up to her and hugged her, holding her close.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he whispered into her ear. He inhaled her perfume. Just like he remembered.

"I missed you," she told him, hugging him back. She'd missed him so much.

They both enjoyed each other's embrace for a few more moments, until they realised where they were. They only came back to Earth when they heard Courtney, Rachel and Donna go "Awwwwww....". They broke apart, feeling embarassed that everyone had witnessed such a personal moment, but they still held hands. Everyone looked happy for them, especially Lauren and Corey. They were both smiling at the couple.

"Shouldn't we uncuff them?" Kieran asked them.

"Oh, yeah!" Corey said, realising he'd forgotten the others. Again. Just one problem - he couldn't find the key. He patted down his pockets hut no luck. "Ehhh..."

"Looking for this?" Duncan asked, holding the key up.

"How the hell'd you get that?!" he exclaimed.

"I took it off you when you were watching the two lovebirds," Courtney said. "I mean the older lovebirds."

Rachel and Kieran both blushed at this.

"We're still handcuffed!" Jack said, getting annoyed. "I think I'm losing the circulation in my hands."

"It's not like it's gonna kill you," the Doctor told him.

"_I'll _uncuff you, seeing as _some _of us are too imcompetent to do so!" Courtney scathed.

"Oh, miaow!" Lauren said."When did you get so get so bitchy?"

"I learnt from the best," she replied, looking at Lauren.

"I can't _tell _you how much that means to me!" she told her.

"Is there something going on between them?" asked Rachel, who was really confused.

The boys all shrugged. They didn't know either.

"No idea," Duncan told her.

"I generally keep out of girl's problems." Keiran said.

"Wise move," Corey commented.

* * *

After all the captives had finally been released, they make sleeping arrangements for their guests.

"You need have a partner," Lauren told them.

"Why?" asked Martha.

"In the event of the destruction of Earth, we need you to buddy up."

"That's stupid!"

"Hey, don't diss the buddy system!" said Corey.

Sensing an arguement, Lauren decided to move on.

"The pairs are; Courtney and Rachel, Kieran and Duncan, Donna and Martha, Jack and Mickey, the Doctor and Rose, and me and Corey."

"Can me and Kieran go together?"

"No Rachel, you can't. You'd just distract each other."

"But the Doctor and Rose get to be together." Rachel pointed out.

"Yes, but they've proved they can save the world in each others company. _You_ haven't. And you were late for the meeting, so you obviously can't be trusted."

They tried to protest but it was no use they'd been beaten. Everyone went into the rooms Lauren had assigned them. Lauren, Corey, Courtney and duncan stayed behind.

"So, why do you guys think they were late?" Lauren asked, refering to Rachel and Kieran.

"Making out," They said at the same time.

"Oh, they were so making out!" Lauren said, with a smile on her face.

* * *

**So there it is! I know I seriously need to update more, it's just it takes me a long to time to write each chapter and make sure it makes sense. It goes get more action packed, but it will take a couple more chapters to get to the action. But it's worth it. Trust me.**

**By the way, SpecialAgentMacKenzie's fic 'Hangman' - It's awesome. I'm sure you'll love it, even if you don't like CSI: Miami or Eleventh Hour. I co-wrote a chapter!**

**R&R, you know the drill. **

TARDIS Queen x


	7. Frustrations & False Accusations

Hello, readers! I'm updating once again! I know this has probably been a while. The date I'm writing this sentence is 18 May 2010, so let's see how long it takes me to finish the chapter.  
Now it's time for chapter 7!

* * *

Waking up and running to the bathroom to be sick is not the best start to the morning, Rose found out. When she stopped, she felt better almost immediantly. When she opened the door, she saw Lauren standing there.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine! What would make you think something was wrong?"

"I heard you being sick."

"Oh."

"Maybe it was Corey's cooking last night. He never has been good with food..."

"Yeah, I think that was it."

Rose wasn't entirely sure why was she sick, but Corey's cooking seemed to be a plausible idea. He wasn't good in the kitchen.

"I hope you feel better soon, Rose," Lauren said, opening the door to her room. She went in and took a U-turn. "It's 10:47 AM. I need to get a start on breakfast."

"Best wait 'till Corey's up. It shouldn't take long. There's only 3 of us."

"And 9 guests."

"Hm?" Rose didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Suddenly, something clicked. "Oh, yes! I totally forgot!"

"Me, too. I only remembered when I saw Corey sleeping on my floor."

There was a pause. Both girls didn't know what to say next, until Lauren spoke up.

"Right. Breakfast! I'll let you get back to bed."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm up already." Rose said, following her down the stairs.

* * *

The Doctor used the first few days to get to know Lauren and Corey, who seemed to be the leaders. He learnt a few interesting things about them, like their special abilities.

"We can pick a song to suit a person. Or at least a few lines from a song."

"Seriously?" asked the Doctor.

"Yup," Lauren said. "Bet you we can think of a song for the next person who walks through that door," she said, pointing at the living room door.

"Deal," _This is goinng to be easy, _The Doctor though.

Rose walked into the room, an empty mug in her hands. Lauren and Corey looked at each and smiled.

"Tight jeans," Corey began.

"Double Ds," Lauren continued.

"Making me go,"they both sang. The they wolf-whistled really loudly.

Rose looked at them with a strange look on her her face.

"What?..." She shook her head. "I don't even wanna know." She went into the kitchen.

"Told ya," Lauren said, a slightly superior smile on her face.

"That song didn't really seem to be Rose, y'know. Could be anyone."

"Fine, we'll do another one."

"Actually, Corey, I like to see you do one on your own."

"Okay," He said, accepting the challenge.

"Do Lauren."

"That's easy!" He scoffed. He cleared his throat.

"She passed, she's class,  
Candy for the eye and a twinkle in her smile.  
She looks like butter wouldn't melt," He sang.

"Could be better," He lied. The Doctor had to admit it did suit her very well, but he was not losing to a couple of teenagers. "Fluke," insisted the Doctor.

"You hate to lose, don't you?"

"Can't stand having your pride damaged by two 13 year-olds!"

The Doctor tried to protest, but everything they said was true.

"Fine, you're brilliant!" He said, holding his hands up. "You win."

Lauren and Corey high-fived each other.

* * *

After a few days, those deemed 'useful' by Lauren were in the library, trying to work out what was going to happen. These people were; Corey, Courtney, Keiran, Jack, the Doctor and herself. They had various jobs, trying to get a basic understanding of the forthcoming danger.

They'd been working for days now, and had now roped in Rachel, Duncan and Martha. But even with 3, it wasn't any easier.

"Dammit!" Lauren yelled, throwing down papers of equations and things printed off the Internet. "It's impossible!"

"There's no such word as impossible," the Doctor said, trying to encourage her.

"Yes, there is. It's in the dictionary. If it didn't exist, why would we use it?"

She wasn't trying to get at everyone. She was frustrated, they all were.

"All we've worked out so far is that it's not happening soon, and it's bloody well hidden!"

"Could be worse," Corey reasoned. "Could happen tomorrow. At least we've got time to prepare."

"But against what?" asked Martha.

""Everything," sighed Lauren. She sank down in her chair.

"I mean, do we even know if there is anything?" She asked, more to herself than anyone in particular. "What are we going on? A 'prophecy' predicted by a mental 13 year-old and paranoia?" She sighed again.

"I'm going to sleep, see if I can think," she said, collecting her stuff.

But Lauren didn't get a nap.

When going to her room, she heard the sound of someone crying.

"Rose?" Lauren stepped into the room.

She was sitting on her bed, crying.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, sitting down next to her. Hher voice was soft and comfortingg. Lauren took one of R|ose's hands. "Still not feeling well?"

Rose shook her head, tears still falling. It was bigger than that.

Rose took a deep breath. She had tell her.

"Lauren," she looked into her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Yay! Plot approaching! It's worth it, don't cha think?**

**I finished writing this on 4 June 2010. But considering I've on been on the laptop 3 times from the 18 of May, it's quite fast. Sorry about the long waits, my sister's freaking out about exams and 'needs' the laptop. i can't evn steal it because she's on exam leave and always has it. **

**The songs are 'Starstrukk' and 'Posh Girls'. PM for a list of songs that will be in this fic. They're all either Scouting for Girls (Love Them!) or Katy Perry (Love her too!).**

**I'll try and update soon.**

**R&R, peeps**

TARDIS Queen x


	8. Understanding

Hi, readers! I'm updating and it has a plot! Oh, yes! Party!  
I'll let you read chapter 8. Unless you want to party. That's up to you.

* * *

Rose looked at Lauren eyes sparkling with tears.

"Shhhh... shhhh... shhhh.." Lauren hushed, putting an arm around her. She gently moved her had up and down Rose's forearm to comfort her.

The words that came out her mouth shocked the upset woman.

"I already guessed."

"What?" asked Rose. She only found out 15 minutes ago herself.

"You have considered it, surely?" Rose shook her head. "Really? Morning sickness, nausea, all the signs pointed to it?"

Now Rose thought about it, it was kind of obvious. But then this meant it was true, that there was no mistake, that the little white stick was wrong...

"I don't know how this happened..." Rose said.

"Would you like to see my Science jotter?" asked Lauren, a small grin on her face. Rose shot her look, but gave a small smile back.

"But, seriously," She continued. "I don't understand how it happened. It couldn't've."

"How?" quizzed Lauren.

"'Cause I haven't ... in a while."

"Oh," Then Lauren frowned. "You must be, what, 3 months gone? And you're _sure_ there's been no..."

"Yes!"

"Huh," Lauren thought for a moment, in her thinking pose. Her chin rested on her thumb and the rest of her fingers were together, just below her bottom lip. She stared into space, trawlinging through her mind for something, anything, that could justify this. Then it hit her.

"Crap!" She jumped up, and sped through the door faster than you could say 'pregnancy'.

Rose wanted to go after her, but thought it would be wise to re-do her make-up. She had stopped crying, but her mascara had run and left her looking like a confused panda. If anyone saw her like this, they'd ask her why she'd been crying and she didn't want to answer that question right now.

**DW**

Lauren ran into her make-shift lab, and ran to the cupboard in it.

She was looking for something important. Something that might solve the mystery of the baby. Something she couldn't find.

It was at this time she wished she had a more organised storage system.

She looked at the labels on the cardboard boxes.

_Arty stuff_,_ Bargains, Things I have for reasons I can't quite remember, Stuff Corey made_...

Eventually, she pulled out a big one and checked its side, hoping it was the label she was looking for. In black Sharpie pen, it said "_Stuff for Machine_".

She opened it, frantically pulling off tape like a kid on Christmas morning. But she wasn't hoping for toys.

"Ha ah!" She exclaimed.

She took out a metal contraption with an antennae poking from the front. It had a smal rectangular screen, which had a meter in it. It had three sections; Low, Medium and High. Each section had a corresponding colour. It had a small black hand, which was now just near half way in the green section.

When she walked into the room where the machine was held, she pointed it at the machine. The meter went crazy. The hand when to the end of the red and kept moving up and down in fast little motions. An erractic beeping came from the device.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" said Lauren, frantically. She grabbed a first aid type box off the wall and ran straight out the door. She had to find Rose.

She didn't run into Rose first, she ran head first in Corey.

"Aah!" He said, in a rather high pitched voice. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked, in a sing song voice.

"Something important."

"Can I help?"

"No."

"Aw. What you got?"

"Something important."

"Need any help with it?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright. I'm going to kill Courtney." He went to leave.

"Um, can I ask why?"

"She filled my sock draw with paint. I think it was yours."

"Give her a kick from me."

"Will do."

He left, thinking of ways to revenge.

She had more important things to worry about than the loss of paint. She hoped she was right, but a part of her hoped she was wrong. It might not go down well...

She found Rose lying on her bed, hand on her stomach, thinking. She was just staring up at the white ceiling, surrounded by candy pink walls that didn't relfect how she felt. Rose wasn't really sure how she felt, but she wasn't in a pink mood.

"Rose," said Lauren, entering the room. "I think I know what's happened."

"What?" Rose sat up, with her hand still on her stomach.

"Well, I need to check. In case I'm wrong. I want to be certain." Lauren held the device in both hands. "This won't harm you, or the baby."

When she pointed it at Rose, it did exactly what it did in the lab. The beeping was more frantic, and the hand was at the end of the red section.

"Damn. Radiation. Still, theory might not be true." It sounded like she was talking to herself, more than to Rose. Lauren opened the kit she'd brought up. It had an assortment of medial supplies. She took out a white strip of paper. It was like a plaster. She took off the backing, revealing the sticky side.

"This won't hurt. If it does, I'm an _incredibly _crap doctor." Rose let out a small chuckle.

Lauren placed the strip on Rose's mouth and held it there. She waited five seconds before gently peeling it off. She stared at the side that she had placed on Rose's mouth.

"Merde."

"What?"

Rose knew that when Lauren spoke another language, it usually meant one of two things. Either she was trying to confuse or just generally annoy people, or she was swearing. Rose had never heard Lauren swear in her native tongue. If Lauren swore, it usually meant something bad had happened.

"What?" persisted Rose. Lauren had a million thoughts buzzed through her head, so she wasn't listening.

"LAUREN!"

"Yeah?" She looked at her.

"What. Is. Going. On?"

"I was right."

Ros elooked at her, and motion her hand in circles as a 'Go on' gesture.

Lauren her forehead her hand. "Why didnt I think? I'm so stupid! It's all because of that stupid machine. Stupid, stupid, _stupid _machine." She muttered.

"Okay, if you don't tell me, I am going to have to slap you."

"Rose," She said. "Your baby wasn't concieved naturally. The Vortex Manipulator poisoned you with radiation,. The radiation merged with someone else's DNA and created the baby."

"But who's DNA? Do you know who the father is?"

"I know who the father is. You bear his biological imprint." Then she looked her straight in the eyes. Rose stared back.

Lauren sighed.

"You're having the Doctor's baby."

* * *

**Ha ha! Did anyone guess? **

**I'll try and update soon, but I don't know if anyone's still reading.**

**A huge thank you to thos who are. I'd appreciate a review so I could thank you individually. Thank you!**

**R&R,**

TARDIS Queen x


	9. Armed With A Banana

Hello, people!  
I changed the summary, but it's the same fic. Hopefully it will have brought in a couple of new readers. Hopefully.  
So chapter 9! Oh, and sorry it's quite long, but it's two chapters squished together. I thought I hurry the plot up, as asked by my friend, Flippers.  
Enjoy!

* * *

9. Armed With A Banana

"What?" asked Rose, staring at Lauren in disbelief.

"You'rehavingtheDoctor'sbaby," Lauren said, quite fast, then gave her a nervous smile. Even though it sounded like a garbled mess, Rose understood. She just didn't believe her.

"What?" She asked again. "That can't happen. we both know that can't happen. it's impossible."

"Well, it's happening."

Rose sank down on her bed.

"Why _him_?" She groaned.

"To be honest, you should be glad it's him," said Lauren. "There were only two other possiblities."

"Who?" asked Rose, intrigued. She sat up.

"Me and Corey."

"Oh." said Rose. "Yeahhhhh. I think... I think he's the better choice." She looked at Lauren and held her hands up."No offensive, I think you guys'd be great parents, but it's just... y'know..."

"It'd be awkward, that's for sure. Imagine explaining to a kid why they have two mums, one of whom is still in _high school_."

"Ooh,"winced Rose. That was not something she'd like to do. She'd just have to explain why Daddy had two hearts, and could change his face.

There was a silence in the room. Lauren noticed Rose's hand trailed to her stomach.

"You have to tell him."

"I know," sighed Rose. "It's just, it's a baby , y'know. He had kids before. Before the war..."

"Yeah..." Lauren stared into space, lost in her own thoughts. After a few minutes, she shook her head and looked at Rose. "Sorry, I zoned out. I do that. Quite a lot actually. Anyway, you were say-"

The door opened with a bang. Both girls jumped. Then a cardboard box walked in the room.

"Don't mind me," Corey said, peering over the top over said box. He staggered in the room, and put the box at the end over Rose's bed.

"Aren't these Courtney's clothes?" asked Lauren, inpecting the contents. She held an orange t-shirt up, and gave him a look.

"Yup," He said with a grin. Lauren knew this could only mean trouble.

And she was right.

Within a few moments, Courtney burst in. she was only wearing a blue, fluffy towel, hair dripping wet.

"Corey," She seethed. "Give me my clothes back. Now!"

"What happened?" asked Rose, forgetting about her own problems.

"SOMEONE," said Courtney, glaring at Corey, "Threw a bucket of paint over me!" Corey smirked.

"This bucket, was it red?" asked Lauren, a hint of suspision in her voice.

Both nodded, Courtney still glaring at Corey.

"Okay," said Lauren, nodding with them. "First of all, stop touching my stuff." She looked at the pair with an 'I-mean-it' look. They both had had guilty expressions on their faces, and Courtney was staring at the raspberry pink carpet. "Now, Corey, give Courtney her clothes back."

"Nope," He said, popping the 'p'. He beamed at Courtney, who gave him a very dark look.

Courtney growled at hiim, then keeping firm hold of her towel, lunged at him. He shrieked.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Lauren bellowed. They did.

Courtney pushed Corey out of the way, and grabbed the orange top Lauren had held up earlier, along with some jeans and underwear. With a final glare, she hit him on the arm and stormed out of the room.

"You deserved that," commented Lauren.

"It was was worth it," He smiled.

"She's gonna _kill _ya!"Rose told him.

"Not if I get there first," He said, trying sound tough.

Lauren laughed at this.

"My bet is that she kills you."

"Oh, for sure!" laughed Rose.

"Hey, I could- Nah, I can't, can I?"

Still laughing, they shook their heads.

"Well, it's nice to see you have faith in me."

All three of them laughed at this.

"How'd you think she'll get me back?" wondered Corey.

"I'm sensing guns will be involved." predicted Lauren.

"It's Courtney." He told her. "There's always guns invovled. I just hope I'm gonna get off light, and it's gonna be water."

"It's Courtney." Lauren told him. "You _never_ get off light."

The two of them had a small laugh at this.

Rose smiled. Ah, kids...

Kids.

Rose sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Corey, concern in his voice. "It sounded like a pretty heavy conversation before I came in."

"It's nothing," lied Rose. Corey raised an eyebrow at her, something Lauren had recently taught him. "I'm pregnant," She admitted.

"Wow!" He said. "That's not nothing, that's pretty big! Who's the dad?"

"The Doctor."

"Christ."

"Yeah," said Rose. "That was my reaction."

"Does he know?"

"No, not yet. I only found myself an hour or so ago."

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know. We think about... three months."

"No." said Lauren.

"But you said earlier-"

"That's was before we found who the father was. And taking into account the way the baby was concieved, I'd say... a month at the most, since that's when the machine was built."

"You'll have to tell him soon," said Corey. "Or else he'll be wondering why you're not drinking at your 21st birthday party."

"Look, guys, I told you. I'm not having a party."

Lauren bit her lip, and she and Corey exchanging nervous glances.

"What?" asked Rose, noticing it.

"You're sort of, already _having _one," explained Lauren. The two teenagers grinned awkwardly. "Surprise?"

Rose groaned.

"I'm beginning to hate surprises..."

**DW**

"Okay, Rose," nodded Lauren. "Know the plan?"

The blonde girl nodded. She was finally going to tell him.

"I'm a bit scared," She whispered. She could handle daleks, cybermen, even Satan himself. But this was freaking her out.

"It's okay, Rose," Lauren reassured her. "Just go in, give him some tea, Corey will ring my phone and I'll leave, then you tell him."

"What if he gets mad?"

"What do you think the banana is for?" Lauren nodded towards the piece of fruit on the tray she was carrying, along side the teapot and three mugs. "Besides, he can't exactly get mad, can he? It's not your fault. If he should get mad at anyone, it should be me."

"No, it's no one's fault. It was an accident. A nice one, though." Rose smiled down at her stomach. When she looked up, she saw Lauren doing the same thing. Then Lauren looked up to Rose's eyes, with reassurance in her own.

"Right. You ready?" asked Lauren. Rose nodded in response, a determination on her face. "We better on go in. I've got him talking to Corey, and I don't think he'll want to hear what's happening in Eastenders."

They both laughed at the thought of the Doctor's despair as Corey tells him what's going on in the Square, and were still doing so as the entered the room. The Doctor and Corey were sitting on the smaller couch. Thankfully, Corey was not pushing the Doctor to the point of insanity, but instead was telling him about the band.

"Y'know. It's fun and we enjoy it, and I think that's all we can do."

The Doctor nodded at this comment in approval. Rose sat down on the oppisite sofa. Lauren set the tray on the table and poured the tea. She hand a cup to the Doctor, a cup to Rose and placed her own on a coaster.

"Speaking off the band," said Corey, getting up. "I need to check with guys about rehearsal tomorrow." This was a lie; he needed out the room. He got up and left, and if the Doctor had been looking at him, he would've caught the wink he gave the girls.

"This tea's a bit sweet," commented the Doctor, looking into his mug.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" apologised Lauren. "I'm used to everyone taking sugar in their tea." This was also a lie; Lauren thought he might need it for the shock when Rose told him.

Before anyone could say anything, the song 'Ur So Gay' by Katy Perry came from Lauren's pocket. She took it out and checked it even though she knew who was calling her, as she had to keep up the act.

"Sorry. I've got to take this." Picking up her mug, she went the living room, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone. Rose took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Doctor, we need to talk."

"What is it, Rose?" The Doctor asked. He noticed the serious tone in her voice.

"I'm... I'm pregnant."

"Wow." The Doctor, surprise obvious in his voice. "Well, that's brilliant!" He went over and hugged her.

"It's yours."

"What?" He released her from his hug.

"It's yours," she repeated.

"Rose? what do you you mean?" His tone was now serious and he was looking at her intently.

"The baby is yours. Something to do with radiation, and biological imprints or somethin'."

"What _kind_ of radiation?" He asked, a hint of panic in his tone.

"I don't know. Ask-"

Rose's phone vibrated. She looked at the text. It was from Lauren._ It's Lexon radiation. _

"It's lexon radiation." announced Rose. "Wait. Are you guys listening in?"

"No." lied Corey from behind the door. There was a muffled sound. "Ah! It was an accident!" Another voice sighed.

"So you're having my baby?" asked the Doctor, condierably paler than he was before Rose told him.

"Yeah." Rose bit her lip.

The Doctor was obviously in shock. He was frozen on the couch.

"Doctor?" asked Rose, timidly. No answer. "Doctor?" Still no answer. "Um, would you like a banana?"

Slowly, he nodded. She handed him one of the bright yellow fruits. He ate it slowly, which was unusual for him; he normally ate them in the blink of an eye. Rose was worried now.

"Doctor, say something." She begged.

"Can I have another banana?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was harder to write than I thought it'd be. since it's the holidays, I might be able to update more often!**

TARDIS Queen x


	10. Love, Romance And Confusion

**Hello to the few people who are still reading this! Before I start, I just like to thank you for staying on this long, as quite a lot of people have stopped. So thank you! **  
**The next chapter is going to be quite funny and I think might be my favourite chapter so far. Before I write it, I'd like to get some reviews. I only got one review last chapter, and it was a pity review from my friend. My aim for next chapter is to get a total 30 reviews. That's only 4 more reviews, it's not that hard. And I'd like to say, I'm now going to start replying to reviews!**

**Anyway, chapter 10! **

* * *

10. Love, Romance And Confusion

After getting over the intial shock, the Doctor was looking forward to becoming a father. Of course, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He needed advice, he knew that. He just didn't know where to get it from.

In the end, he decided on Lauren. She was smart, caring and a good listener. And if she couldn't help him, she could at least make him laugh. But he wasnt't the only one who needed her help.

"Sorry," she apologised, when she answered the door. "I'm talking to Courtney."

"It's alright." He noticed there were two dining chairs placed next to the door. "The chairs...?" he inquired.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Them. Had to move them up here. People got tired of standing. Have a seat."

"Alright..." he said, sitting down on the chair nearest to the door. The door had been left slightly open, meaning he could overhear the conversation.

"I mean, I _want_ to tell him," explained Courtney. "But I can't. I just can't."

"I know. It's hard." sympathised Lauren. "But there's nothing I can really do. It's your decision."

"But I don't know!"

"Look. It's up to you. Either tell him or don't. It's like a game of draughts. You can play it safe, but it's not going to get exciting unless someone takes a risk."

"Yeah, you're right." sighed Courtney. "Is there anything that can help?"

"Well, there's not many songs I can recommend..." Lauren thought for a moment. "Just 'Blue As Your Eyes'." she concluded.

"Right. Thanks, Lauren."

"No problem, Courts."

They door opened and Courtney walked out. She was thinking, but she had a smile on her face.

"Right, you can come in," smiled Lauren, standing in the doorway.

It was the first time the Doctor had been in her bedroom.  
It was a rectangle shape, with lilac walls and a purple carpet. There was a white wardrobe and bookcase, connected by a white chest of drawers on the right wall in front. The wall opposite it was a large window with a window seat. Tucked away in the corner was a large wicker chair with an assortmant of purple patterned cushions on it.  
There was only a thin white shelf on the wall with the door. It had an assortment of objects on it, including a deep purple flower in a small white vase. Opposite the shelf was Lauren's bed, with the white and purple swirled duvet neatly made. A white bedside table with a urle lamp on it stood beside the bed.

But the Doctor didn't notice any of these things at first. The first things he noticed were the photographs. The walls were covered in them.  
Photos of Lauren and Corey. Some of them with the rest of the Individuals, some with Rose. One that particularly stood out was one of the Individuals at a beach, arms around each other. They looked like they were having a lot of fun.  
There were ones of Lauren's idols, Katy Perry and the band, Scouting For Girls. Two posters along with dozens of pictures cut out from newspapers and magazines. (The Doctor only really knew who they were because the posters had their logos on them.)

"Nice photos," commented the Doctor.

"Thanks," smiled Lauren. There was a silence in the room as the Doctor took in the rest of his surroundings.

"Very organised," he noted.

"Thanks," Lauren replied, nodding slightly. "So... What did you want to see me about?"

"Hm? Oh, right! Well, the thing is-"

"Lauren, I need to talk to you!" Corey burst in the room.

"Corey, I'm busy."

"But it's _really_ important!"

Lauren sighed. "Fine. What's your problem?"

"I think I'm in love." Instead of looking happy and smiling, Corey looked worried and kind of scared.

"Really? You don't.. you don't look it." said Lauren.

"No, no, I am. It's just I'm worried and a bit nervous 'cause I don't know if she likes me _back,_ and I think she likes someone _else_, and I don't know whether or not I should tell her 'cause if she doesn't like me back, I'm going look like a giant idiot if she doesn't!"

Lauren thought it was quite impressive that he managed to say all of that in one breath, even though his voice did go quite high towards the end.

"Look, just tell her. You might as well. She might like you back. It's better to declare your love and be rejected, rather than torture yourself with not knowing and not having the guts to find out." Corey nodded at this.

"Thanks, Lauren." He smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back.

"Um..." The Doctor swayed on the spot, feeling like he'd been forgotten.

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" Lauren said as she swiftly turned round to to face him. "What's your problem?"

"Uh..." The Doctor nodded towards Corey.

"Oh, come on! You heard my problem!" he protested.

"You never know, he might be able to help," Lauren said.

"Okay, fine," The Doctor needed Lauren's help, he didn't want to do anything that might stop her from giving him it.

"You two know about Rose, right?" They nodded. "There's a bit of a problem. I mean, I'm really looking forward to being a dad. Come on, who wouldn't be happy at the chance to bring back their species. But that's just it, you see. I'm Timelord, Rose is human. Our child will be a hybrid. It's the first time this has happened. I don't know _what_ that could mean."

"Doctor, I know you what you mean. But you've got to think positively. You need to. It's like you said; it's the first time this has happened. Your child will be completely and utterly unique, nothing in the _universe_ like it. Surely even the thought of that is just amazing?"

"A complete individual," Corey chimed in.

The Doctor thought about that for a bit. Lauren was right. This child was something to be cherished. Rose's pregnancy was something to enjoy, not endure.  
Of course, the Doctor was still worried asbout what this baby could mean, but now his thoughts were more postive. Now he was thinking about the baby. His baby. His and Rose's baby. Rose...

"Ah. This is one _other_ problem."

"What is it?"

"Well," he began. "There's this slight Timelord tradition. Actually, it was more a rule. A law, almost."

The Doctor didn't get to continue as the chorus of Firework filled the room.

"Sorry," said Lauren, taking her mobile out of her pocket. "Oh, I don't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Corey, peering over her shoulder to read the text.

"It's Duncan. He asked me if he should ask this girl out and I said no. And he's just gone and done it anyway!"

"Who did he ask out?"

"Skye Roberts." Lauren grimaced.

Skye Roberts did not seem to be popular with either of them, as Corey pulled a face upon hearing her.

"Who is she?" asked the Doctor, sensing the dislike of her.

"Skye Roberts. A 'Daddy's Little Princess' type girl. Blonde and quite thick. And a complete bi- uh_, 'female dog'," _Lauren explained, doing air-quotes when she said it.

"She's pure evil." was Corey's explaination.

"Well, not _pure evil_," defended Lauren. "Evil, yes. But not entirely. She's too stupid to be evil." Corey sniggered at this.

"Yeah, true! I can't believe he'd even _want _to go out with her," said Corey.

"You're not the only who thinks that," Lauren told him. The pair just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Anyway, you were saying?" asked Lauren, turning to face the Doctor.

"Well, there's this tradition..."

**DW**

"So we're all clear on the plan?" asked Lauren. They nodded.

"Right. Rose's party tomorrow. Can't wait," she said, the three of them sharing a secret smile.

* * *

**First of all, I have to say I'm so, so, SO sorry about not updating!  
Seriously it's been over 4 months. That's just not acceptable, and I know that. I've just had a LOT going on in my life right now and not a lot of it's good. But I promise I'm going to start updating a lot more.  
****Forgive me?**

**And I'd like to mention again that I'm going to start replying to reviews. 30 would be lovely but after the 4 month wait, I don't know if I deserve that.  
Oh, and before I forget, I'm thinking of changing my name from 'TARDIS Queen' to 'The WolfCat' because it's my nickname and my username on almost everything else.**

**R&R,  
TARDIS Queen/The WolfCat xxx**


End file.
